


You Said Forever

by TheSiIverDragcn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiIverDragcn/pseuds/TheSiIverDragcn
Summary: Past relationship, Current heartbreak, Future Love.Promt by: Philosopherscribe on Tumbr
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell (past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	You Said Forever

* * *

Past

* * *

Sansa gently smiled at the small gift Margaery had given her. The girls brown eyes were twinkling

“Open it dear.”

Sansa slowly unwrapped the small gold gift, a small replica of a golden rose

“Oh Margaery, it's beautiful.”

Margaery smiled softly at her

“So are you, my love.”

The two of them gently kissed, a small smile at these stolen moments they shared in secret.

* * *

Present

* * *

Sansa looked down at the small golden rose in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Margaery's sweet smile, her gentle kisses, everything. She was really dead. Killed by Cersei for her jealousy. Sansa didn’t look up as she heard someone enter the room

“Sansa, are you?”

She turned to look at Jon

“She's dead. Margaery, she's dead.”

Jon gently held her as she cried

“I, I loved her. She was one of the only people who gave a damn about me in king's landing. Beyond just what my claim was. And now she's dead. Cersei killed her. She made it so there wasn’t even a body to bury. She's dead.”

Jon gently moved his hand up and down her arm

“Her memory was one of the few things that stopped me from killing myself when I was under Ramsay. The thought of one day being able to see her again.”   
Jon said nothing, and Sansa just cried. 

* * *

Future

* * *

Sansa nodded numbly at her old husband, Tyrion Lannister. 

“Lady Sansa, I must say it has been awhile.”

She nodded

“Indeed Lord Tyrion, I believe Joffrey's wedding.”

Tyrion nodded

“Horrid event.”

Sansa shrugged

“It had its moments.”

A small smirk crossed both of their faces. They really talked again on their way up when tyrion said to her

“I'm sorry about Lady Margaery.”

Sansa swallowed

“I hope your queen does not grant Cersei any mercy. She doesn’t deserve it.”

Tyrion sent her a strange look but they were interrupted by the roar of a dragon. Some of her companions ducked down but Sansa stood in complete awe at the dragon soaring over head

“I would say you get used to them, but you never really do. Their mother is waiting.”

* * *

* * *

Sansa looked around highgarden, wondering what life here with Margeary 

“forgive me, Lady Stark, you seem deep in thought."

Sansa turned, smiling slightly at the dragon queen

“There is nothing to forgive, your grace. I am simply reminiscing.”

The woman came to stand behind her, admiring the rose bush as well

“I heard much about Margaery Tyrell. I heard she was kind.”

Sansa smiled, her mind drifting to Margaery's little rose that was still held in her pocket

“She was. She was smart too. Ambitious. I'm sure she would have liked you.”

The queen smiled softly at her and wondered back to the rest of the group. Sansa took the golden rose out of her pocket and ran her fingers along the edge. Not noticing the tears running down her face

“I miss you Margaery.”

She closed her eyes, putting the flower away she cleared away her tears and made her way back to the group.

* * *

* * *

Sansa smiled slightly at Daenerys, stamping down her feelings of betraying Margaery. Sansa was still alive, and though she would never be able to live the life she dreamed of in high garden, she may have a future in Kings Landing is Daenerys.

So Sansa returns the kiss. The night may be the last chance she has at being happy. She couldn't stamp down the butterflies that fluttered each time Daenerys smiled at her. Or how a blush crushed her cheeks when Daenerys complimented her.

* * *

* * *

Sansa had only fallen in love once before, but this time she would make sure the love stayed.

Sansa smiled up as Daenerys took the throne. Finally sitting on her birthright. Seeing the woman she loved sit on the seat of her abusers made Sansa feel happy. Daenerys would fix what they messed up. Heal the wounds that they left behind.

Purple eyes met blue and a look of affection crossed across them

Margaery Tyrell looked down at Sansa Stark from a well made of Light

"My sweet petal."

A smile crossed her face as Daenerys cupped Sansa's face

"My fierce Wolf."


End file.
